Doom (Character)
Whatever horror the Demons unleash, he had seen it all. A veteran of many Hellspawn invasions, Doom is a fearsome warrior, and some of the best humanity has to offer. His vast combat experience with the hellish creatures is of the foremost importance for the coming Second Multiversal War. Arena Eternal Era The prolonged close contact with the Demons had taken its toll on Doom. Although he appears functional most of the time, at closer inspection Doom’s sanity shows some cracks. He suffers from hallucinations, blunted affect, and is prone to incoherent rambling. The memories of untold butchery of the Hellspawn haunt his mind. It is quite evident that the demons have never left him - either the inner, or the outer kind. Other Gladiators call Doom unhinged and mock him, but only behind his back. Because when confronted, Doom is absolutely a force to be reckoned with, making clear where his nickname came from. He is a quick learner, never gives a quarter to his opponents, and his combat awareness is nearly flawless. Thus, Doom’s status as an member of the Arena's elite remained unquestioned. Post Arena Eternal After leaving Arena Eternal, Doom’s symptoms have intensified. His anxiety has become more severe and harder to tolerate. The UAC Marine Corps veteran is now suffering from alternating insomnia and vivid nightmares, as he is no longer resting within the secluded, dreamless stasis chambers of the Arena. It is clear that with the steadily accumulating demonic presence in the mortal realms, Doom is back being under direct assault by his nemeses, which they seek to bound him to their will. Yet, Doom is still able to resist them, and despite the protests from the affiliated Alliance therapists, he was adamant to join the fight against the Demons. He knows that he will find no rest, until he discovers a way to destroy the Demons’ means of invasion. After all, he had done that before. Doom has a feeling that this time, he might not come back from this war... but maybe, if he succeeds, he might find peace at last. When not on a mission, Doom serves as a demonology expert, advising the Alliance staff with his first-hand knowledge of the Hellspawn. Learning of the true scale of influence the Demons possess, these exchanges only reinforced his pessimism about the odds the mortal species face in the current, inter-dimensional conflict. But his people still remember what he had accomplished so many years ago: saving mankind from the menace from Hell, multiple times, alone. Now, he is needed more than ever. He cannot fail his people – that is not an option. Since the arrival of Doomslayer, Doom has found himself uneasy in his presence. He can sense like something is wrong with the Hell Walker being in the same room as him... Moreover, the nightmares only intensified when the two men are close to each other. Therefore, Doom requested to be deployed separate than his other "self" at all times. Doom has a diverse taste in weapons and hardly sticks to one gun. He frequently cycles between wielding the Railgun, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Gun and Shotgun. At first, he was not fond of BFG10k, calling it a "toy gun", but after trying out its newly-unlocked Ultimate Fire Mode, he is no longer as critical of this particular weapon... Ability Using his knowledge of demonic runes, Doom empowers his weaponry and grants himself double damage for 20 seconds. Hints and Strategies *Doubler is a relatively straightforward Ability. It is helpful in practically any situation and does not require special tactics. However, it is advised to postpone its use until you are faced with a tough encounter. *Doubler is especially useful for the Bullet-powered weapons. Doubler provides you with a force multiplier that can help you get through harder fights early on, before you acquire bigger guns. * Doubler can be combined with Quad Damage, resulting in your attacks delivering eightfold damage. Combined with more potent weaponry like BFG10k or the Lightning Gun, these two damage powerups stacked together are enough to destroy any common monster (including the non-unique bosses - namely the Cyberdemon, Asmodeus and Baalgar) in a matter of seconds. * Like Quad Damage, Doubler affects the damage caused by the Barrels you detonate. Category:Characters Category:Normal Role